A Collection of Songfics
by InventorOfFirebolt
Summary: Harry Potter songfics and maybe some freeverses. Ch1: Lily & Snape - Someone Like You. Ch2: Rose & Scorpius - Love Story. Ch3: Lucy & Lorcan - Mashup of a lot of songs. Ch4: Sirius - Numb. Working title.
1. Someone Like You

**Someone Like You**

**By: Adele**

**Characters: Lily Evans & Severus Snape**

_[Verse 1:]_

**I heard that you're settled down,**

**That you've found a bloke,**

**And you're married now.**

**I heard that your dreams came true.**

**Guess he gave you things **

**I didn't give to you.**

"James!" she shrieked. "You're dousing me with water!"

"I wasn't dousing you!" he protested, laughing. "Besides, the lake isn't even that cold."

"Can't you just say, 'Sorry, love. It won't happen again'?" she pouted, trying to hide her smile.

"Sorry love," he kissed her forehead. "It won't happen again."

-x-

"He proposed?" Marlene gasped. Lily nodded, a huge smile on her face. "And you said?"

"I said no and kicked his arse. You idiot, of course I said yes!"

"Oh this is wonderful!" Marlene squealed. "You're going to be Mrs. Potter!"

"Be quiet," Lily prodded her best friend, laughing. "The whole school's going to know by tomorrow morning, at the rate you're going."

-x-

"I'm going to be a dad!" James sang as he burst into Sirius' flat.

"You are? Congrats, mate!" Sirius grinned wickedly. "And rather fast, too…"

"Shut it, you. I still can't believe I'm going to be a father!"

"That poor child…"

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**It ain't like you to hold back,**

**Or hide from the lie.**

You used to tell each other everything. Now, she wouldn't look you in the eye when you ask her where she's been. She insists that she was only doing Charms homework, and didn't notice the time, but you know, from her flushed cheeks and bright eyes. You know she was with James Potter. The fact that she doesn't want you to know makes it worse.

_[Pre-chorus:]_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**

**But I couldn't stay away, **

**I couldn't fight it **

**I hoped you'd see my face **

**That you'd be reminded that for me,**

**It isn't over….**

He hated himself for his weakness, for letting his emotions getting the better of him. He hated that he had to crouch outside her living room window, in order to see her laugh, to see her smile. To see her and Potter together, playing with their newborn son. His mouth twisted as Potter gave her a lingering kiss, and when she kissed him back, he felt as if his heart would shatter. He slipped on the icy windowsill, and for a heart-stopping moment, he thought he would fall. As he steadied himself on the slippery surface, he raised his head cautiously. She was looking right at him, a sad little smile playing by the corner of her lips.

_[Chorus:]_

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you!**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**

**Don't forget me, I beg.**

**I remember you said:**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**

A lone, dark figure was kneeling by a freshly-dug grave. Tears streamed freely down his face. A single lily lay before the marble headstone of the first grave; the second one was bare.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered. Words he'd wanted to say to her since forever. And now, he'll never have the chance again. "Don't forget me. Please."

_[Verse 2:]_

**You know how the time flies.**

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**

**We were born and raised in a summery haze, **

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**

When you close your eyes, you can still see the redheaded little girl, picking daisies off the lawn, under the bright sunlight and the clear sky. You can still hear her light voice, her bubbling laugh, her quiet questions about the Wizarding ways. You can still feel the grasp of her warm hand, the sun shining down on your face as you lay side by side in the long stalks by the stream. You can almost reach out and touch her: her thick red hair, fanning out on the ground; her hand in yours as you race across the hill together; even her anger, towards her sister, towards Potter, towards you, sometimes. And then you open your eyes. All of that is gone. _She_ is gone. You're alone in this world, truly and utterly alone.

_([Pre-chorus])_

_([Chorus])_

_[Bridge:]_

**Nothing compares; no worries or cares.**

**Regrets and mistakes they're memories made.**

**Who would've known how**

**Bittersweet this would taste.**

As soon as the word left his mouth, he regretted it. He watched in sorrow as her face hardened, holding back tears. All the splendid moments, all the fun, all the memories, everything, to be brought down by one careless slip of the tongue. Even as he ran after her, he knew that nothing would be the same ever again. Long ago, he had told her that being Muggle-born didn't make a difference. And now. Now he was one to bring that crashing down on her. A bitter smile rose to his lips. How great the irony. And even greater, that Harry Potter just _had_ to have her eyes, a living reminder of his struggle, of his pain, of what he had lost, of his Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy 2012! What'd you all think of my first songfic? Thanks to ILuvRonW for letting me use the song and the idea; she wrote a songfic about it too, loads better than me, go check it out! I suggest you read this in your head because it sounds better and more dramatic that way :P <strong>

**~Gella**


	2. Love Story

**Love Story**

**By: Taylor Swift**

**Characters: Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy**

_[Verse 1:]_

**We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes,<br>And the flashback starts:  
>I'm standing there,<br>On a balcony in summer air.  
>See the lights<br>See the party, the ball gowns  
>I see you make your way through the crowd<br>And say hello. Little did I know…**

Rose was standing by the punch table, desperately trying to find her date in the throng of people. Finally, with a stamp of her foot, she gave up, slumping down into a nearby chair. Everyone else was having a good time. No, a _great_ time. Lily, twirling gaily in her beautiful dress with Lysander; Dominique, tall and graceful, laughing with her friends from Beauxbatons; Roxanne, shyly talking with her date, a cute Ravenclaw that Rose didn't recognize; even her baby brother, Hugo, looked like he was having fun. And here she was, about to cry that her date had ditched her for, no doubt, one of those perky French girls. Of course he would. None of them had her uncontrollable, frizzy red hair, none of them had her stupid, clunky glasses, none of them were awkward and nerdy and a Weasley like she was. Oh, it wasn't fair! Suddenly, another person dropped in beside her. In her peripheral vision, she saw a flash of white blonde and a bright gleam of white teeth.

"Hey there," Scorpius Malfoy smiled at her. She felt mortified. Her hair was all over the place, her lipstick is almost gone, and her mascara was definitely smudged. But she smiled back, if a little hesitantly.

"Hi," she replied. "I think I know you. Aren't you Al's best friend?"

He laughed. "That would be me. Scorpius," he said, extending his hand. Rose shook it, but as she started to pull away, his hand held hers for a fraction of a second longer than most handshakes. She blushed.

"I'm Rose. Pleased to finally meet you. Al would never shut up, always begging Uncle Harry to let you come over—"

"Really?" his blonde eyebrows lifted. "Well, he must've given in, because Father said I could go this summer."

"Oh, really?" she said. "That's nice. Now we can finally have some peace from him."

Scorpius laughed again. "I suppose I'll see you too, then. Your families are pretty close, right?"

"Yeah," she muttered. "Too close."

"I think it's nice to have a family like yours," he told her. "In my house, it's just me, Mum, and Father. Gets rather lonely after a while."

She had never thought of it this way before. "Oh…well, I suppose my family seems awfully big to you."

He nodded. "It's very…homey. Listen, I'll see you around, yeah? You're in my Potions class, aren't you? With Al as your cousin, we'll be seeing each other a lot, I can tell." Heavens above, did he just wink at her? Slightly out of breath, Rose replied,

"Yeah, see you."

Then he was gone into the crowd, calling Albus's name. She smiled slightly. Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. She liked the sound of that name.

…**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>

"Dad!" I cried. "Can't you just let me be happy? Why does it matter who his dad is? I don't care about that. And Mr. Malfoy doesn't care either—"

"So it's 'mister' now, is it," Ron Weasley glared at me. "Well, get that mister's son out of my house."

"Ron—" my mum tried to reach out to him, but Dad jerked away.

"He's a _Malfoy_, Hermione," he said loudly. "You know, Malfoy, the slimy little git that called you the 'M' word? The one that did all he could to get you, me, and Harry in trouble?"

"I know, Ron," Mum said softly, "but he's let go of the past. It's time for us to do the same."

"I will not allow this," Dad cut across her flatly. "The boy goes. Now."

"Ron, think this through first—"

"I've thought about it a million times. That's my final decision. Rose, get him out."

With tears running freely down my face, I stumbled into the garden, where Scorpius sat tensely. When he heard my footsteps he spun around, anxiety etched into every line of his beautiful face.

"Rosie," he said, taking my hand. I gripped it, as if it was a lifeline, and I could save myself if I hung on tight enough. But nothing can save me now. I have sunk, and now I'm drowning.

"I'm sorry, Scorp," I whispered. He understood. For a moment we just stood there, in each other's arms, letting the sunlight cast its warmness on our last kiss.

_[Verse 2:]_

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes…  
>Escape this town for a little while.<strong>

_Plink. _

Rose stirred in her sleep. She was having an amazing dream where her father didn't give a damn who she dated. It was a dream that would be only that: a dream. In her dream, they were at the lake, and Scorpius was teaching her how to skip stones. She liked the sound they made as they skipped across the water's surface: _plink, plink, plink._

_Plink. _

Another small pebble hit her window. She woke with a start, eyes wide. Listening intently, she watched as something bounced off the glass and into the darkness below. Jumping off the bed, she opened the window, peeking into the night.

"Scorpius?" she called quietly. In response, a pair of dark grey eyes appeared under the ledge. She uttered a small scream, but quickly stifled it as the rest of his face came into view. "Scorpius!" she gasped. "Is that you?"

He kissed her gently. "Who else would dare kiss my girl?" he whispered.

"What are you doing h—?" she eyed the broom he was sitting on. "You didn't sneak out, did you?"

"Come down and I'll tell you," he teased. "Or should I just come in instead?"

She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "I'll come. Um, I'm not _climbing_ down, am I?"

"No, no. That's what the broom's for."

"Give me one second." She hurried to wrap a robe around herself, then carefully clambered onto the broom, wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

"Please don't let me fall," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're already here."

They had indeed descended into the backyard. Scorpius set down his broom gently and led her to the swing.

"My dad will kill you," she murmured as her fingers tangled in his blonde hair.

"I'll take that chance. I've missed you, Rosie."

"Me too. I can't wait until school starts again…" she sighed.

"Your father's going to send you another Howler," he reminded her.

"I'll take that chance," she said softly.  
><em><strong><br>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first time writing RoseScorpius, or any type of Next Gen at all, so I apologize if it's not good D: I got dared to write a Lucy/Lorcan fic, so I'm just writing random songfics to get into the mood of it all…Er, yeah, I need help on that. Who does James/Albus/Lily/Fred/Dom usually date? And which House should Hugo get Sorted into? **

**~Gella**


	3. LucyLorcan Mashup

**Lucy/Lorcan Mashup**

**Characters: Lucy Weasley & Lorcan Scamander**

**By: Lots of artists**

* * *

><p><strong>I let it fall, my heart,<br>And as it fell you rose to claim it.  
>It was dark and I was over,<br>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me.  
>My hands, they're strong,<br>But my knees were far too weak.  
>To stand in your arms,<br>Without falling to your feet.**

Lucy Weasley was well-acquainted with despair and heartbreak. So when Lysander dumped her—not even in person, mind—she was fine. She was Lucy, after all. She was tough. But then Lorcan came along. He was rude, he was mean, he was everything she wanted. He dissolved the thick shell that she had built around her heart. She was _happy, _goddammit it. Now, that is _not_ a feeling she is well-acquainted with.

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<strong>

_Father will kill me,_ I thought wryly as I vaulted over the fence with Lorcan at my side. But you know what? I don't give a damn what Father thinks anymore. I tried to please him, really, I did, but no matter what I do, Molly always came first. She was his perfect little girl, and I was just there, a waste of space, something that can't even be compared to the brilliance of my older sister. I'm so sick and tired of trying, trying to be Percy Weasley's daughter, trying to be the next Molly Audrey Weasley. No one cares about me for who I am. Except Lorcan. He didn't care that I failed my Transfiguration exam last year. He didn't care that I was never going to become a prefect. He loves me, me, Lucy Cassandra Weasley, for the tomboy rebel that I am. I can be my wild self when I'm with him. I can be wrong, dirty-minded, mean-spirited, and he wouldn't care. When I'm with him, I feel _alive_.

**Close enough to start a war  
>All that I have is on the floor<br>God only knows what we're fighting for  
>All that I say, you always say more<strong>

We were fighting again. Right in each other's faces, screaming. It was like a war, only more intense. I don't even know what happened, nor do I care. I can't stand him anymore. It doesn't matter what I say, he always returns with something even harsher. I used to love that. I hate it now. **  
><strong>  
><strong>But there's a side to you<br>That I never knew, never knew.  
>All the things you'd say<br>They were never true, never true,  
>And the games you play<br>You would always win, always win.**

"Lorcan?" I heard an angry, confused voice behind me. _Shit_, I thought, closing my eyes. I rolled off of Lily and buttoned up my shirt.

"Hey Luce," I smiled at her.

"What were you doing?" she whispered, eyes trained on her cousin.

"Lily here was feeling a little down, so I wanted to cheer her up a bit—"

"So you shagged her."

"Yes, I did. That always made _you_ feel better." I pointed out.

"Lorcan Scamander, you are the most vile, disgusting little cockroach I have the misfortune to ever meet! How could you do this?" She screamed. I sighed.

"Lucy, let's talk this over—" what I really meant was, "Lucy, when you wake up in the morning in a bed next to me, you'll feel a lot better", but she didn't give me the chance to finish. Turning on her heel, she stormed out, her short skirt fluttering. That mesmerized me in ways that no one else will ever be able to.

"You redheads are so temperamental," I told a half-naked Lily. "Well, I'll be seeing you around. If you see your cousin around, tell her to come talk to me, all right?"

"So you shagged me because you wanted to? No other reason?" she asked in this sweet, annoying little voice. For a second I almost felt bad for corrupting someone as innocent as her. Then that feeling vanished as she threw her bra at me. "Lorcan Scamander, you are the most vile, disgusting little cockroach—"

I was gone before she could finish her sentence. But, still. Twice in one day? Ouch. **  
><strong>

**You ever love somebody so much,  
>you can barely breathe when you're with 'em<br>You meet, and neither one of you, even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah them chills used to get 'em<br>Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em**

"Don't try to apologize, Scamander," she said coldly, turning her back. I spun her around again, kissing her hard. She shoved me away, a mad fire in her beautiful eyes. How I loved those eyes…

"Don't touch me," she hissed. "This is one time too many. Go find Lily then. Go. I don't want to see you face."

"Fine. Fine!" I yelled after her. "It's not like I want to have some sour bitch hanging around me all the time either!"

Okay, that was low. But whatever feelings we used to have for each other were long gone. I stomped the other way, fuming. I was almost to the Gryffindor Tower when I realized I still had Lily's bra with me. I shrugged; I liked 'em better without it anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: T_T I suck at writing LucyLorcan. This is something I threw together last night, so if it sucks worse than usual, it's due to my lack of sleep. **

**Credits: **

**Set Fire to the Rain – Adele**

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

**Turning Tables –Adele**

**Love the Way You Lie –Eminem ft. Rihanna**

**Terrible arrangement –InventorOfFirebolt, aka moi.**

**~Gella**


	4. Numb

**Numb**

**By: Linkin Park**

**Character: Sirius B.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<strong>_

Sirius had been so stupid.

When he was younger, he had an excuse to blindly swallow up the endless stream of dung. He had an excuse to mindlessly, _**feeling so faithless**_ instinctively believe the things his family would say _**lost under the surface**_, no matter how unbelievable they were. Because that's what obedient little boys did. They listened to their parents and never disagreed. Because that's what obedient, Black boys did. _**Don't know what you're expecting of me.**_

"Mudbloods are tainting our world," Orion would hiss, throwing down his newspaper.

"Muggles are little more than animals," Walburga would sniff. "We should just kill them all and be done with it."

He hadn't known _**put under the pressure**_ anything otherwise.

But now...now things were different. Being at Hogwarts, being in _Gryffindor House_, was a breath of fresh air _**of walking in your shoes**_. Oh, how he desperately needed that breath, after being suppressed in complete darkness for so long. _**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) **_

And he could no longer ignore the truth.

As much as he wanted to say that his parents were wrong, that Muggleborns _weren't_ tainting their world, that Muggles _were_ better than mere animals, there was a part of him that held on to those long, intense lectures on the importance of blood purity.

That part was still a seven-year-old, watching his mother blast aside a homeless man on the streets who had attempted to drag him into a back alleyway. That part was still helping his father and brother decorate the house for the Christmas feast later that night. That part of him wasn't to be seen by anyone else in this world. That part of him was still a child.

Walburga and Orion weren't perhaps the most loving of parents, but they were all he had for eleven years. Now, to be thrown so suddenly into the harsh, strange world like this, he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He hated his family, that was for sure. They'd lied to him his entire life.

But how many of those lies are lies, and how many of the truths he's now learned are truths?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm becoming this, all I want to do,<br>Is be more like me and be less like you. **_

One minute he was there, with a treacle tart melting deliciously in his mouth. The next minute, he was gone, sucked away into a black whirlpool. The familiar, comforting mantra started playing in his head yet again. Sirius obeyed the insistent tugging that occurred more and more these days.

_I'm not them. I am not them. I am not a Slytherin. I do not think Muggleborns steal magic. I do not hate Muggles._

_I am not them. I will not serve him. I will not grow up to become a Death Eater. I will not live on bribes and slippery words and filthy gold wrought from others' blood. _

_I am in Gryffindor. I am courageous. I will fight for Dumbledore. I will defy Voldemort. I am not them._

He unclenched his hands. A sheen of cold sweat coated his forehead. He wasn't one of them. He was still him. His mind was still safe. He will never be them.

Sirius picked up his fork and continued eating.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I know I may end up failing too.<strong>_

He remembered asking his parents once about why they lived in their dank, dingy house with the disgusting Kreacher while his cousins and Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella lived in that huge manor with dozens of house-elves. His answer was a sharp slap that resulted in a purple bruise that took a full week to heal. Now he understands.

_**But I know you were just like me**_

Orion never completed his seven years at Hogwarts. He was expelled in sixth year for using the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow student. Grandfather Arcturus's connections just barely kept him out of Azkaban, but he never received his N.E. . Number 12, Grimmauld Place was the only thing Arcturus left his least favorite son in his will. It's the one last taunt, the final insult. _**With someone disappointed in you.**_

Sirius never brought it up again.

* * *

><p>"That's it," Sirius snarled. "I'm out."<p>

He opened his owl's cage. "Meet me at the Potters', all right?" he told him. "And hopefully you won't ever have to come back here again."

The barn owl gave a hoot of relieved understanding, nipped his owner fondly, and flew out the window. Sirius watched him go, envying its tantalizing freedom, envying its control of its own life. _**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_Enough,_ he told himself roughly. _Self-pity wouldn't do anything_. He grabbed his bag and broomstick and marched down _**every step I take is another mistake to you **_to the cramped hallway, equally wanting and not wanting his parents to be present.

They were there. Hunched, with her back to him, Walburga was the classic Brothers Grimm witch, tending to her cauldron and muttering evil spells. Cygnus, dark, imposing, a gargoyle carved from stone, for all the emotion he showed.

Sirius took a deep breath and yanked open the door. No scream of outrage sprang out; no Cruciatus Curse shot his way. _**And every second I waste is more than I can take.**_ So far, so good. He was out, just like that, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

He should've known it was too good to be true. Just a split second before he was about to mount his broom, an invisible rubber band wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back.

"Well, well, well," a familiar, unpleasant voice said. "What've we got here?"

Sirius tried to reach for his wand, but his father beat him to it. With a flick of his wand, Sirius jerked back, unable to move.

"Let me go," he growled. "I'm sick of you, _Father_."

'_**Cause everything you though I would be**_

"Father, he calls me." the cold voice repeated. "'Father.'"

As quick as lightning, a hand struck out, slapping him across the face. Sirius grunted, feeling the warm path of blood making its way down into his mouth. _**Has fallen apart right in front of you.**_

"You're no son of mine," Orion sneered, eyes murderous.

"Just as well."

This time, a clout to the side of his head. "Your tongue is as hard as ever, I see."

_**I've become so numb...**_

Sirius grinned through the hazy red fog. "I got it from you, Daddy dearest."

"Yes? Let's see if I can help you soften it. _Crucio_!"

Sirius bit his lip, refusing to cry out. Rusty, salty blood seeped into his mouth. After a moment, the pain stopped. He hung limply in the air, gasping for breath. But he wasn't about to give in just yet.

"It's not my tongue that's the problem, Father," he said quietly. "It's my pride. Something else I got from you."

_**...I can't feel you there.**_

Orion laughed loudly. "The way he talks! It's as if he's got an army of a thousand at his back instead of pathetically whimpering at my mercy. Pride, you say? I gave you your pride and I will break it! _Crucio_! _CRUCIO_!"

His back arched and his spine cracked. Dark eyes rolled back into his head. His limbs shuddered and twisted in grotesque ways. And he did not utter a single word. It was only until the spell wore out that he began to laugh, a half-crazed, maniacal sound. _**Become so numb**_

"Father, oh Father," he whispered. "Did you really think you could break me that easily?"

"You—"

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

With a sudden lunge, he wrestled the wand out of his father's hand and broke free. Orion roared in fury and dove onto Sirius. The two rolled, furiously exchanging blows.

"Look at you, Father, dirtying your hands with Muggle fighting," Sirius hissed. "Are you really so much better than what you call animals?" _**So much more aware**_

Orion paused, perhaps because of his son's words, or the foot that just sank into his stomach, but that was all Sirius needed. Landing one last solid, teeth-rattling punch, he scrambled to his feet and remounted, chucking his father's wand back at him.

He was already ten feet up in the air when Orion recovered. His mother and brother had come out too, staring in shock. He waved merrily to his family, heart already lighter. No longer was he bound by the iron-tight rules. No longer was he subject to the nastiness and abuse and cruelty. He was free, free at last.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: This has been a WIP since January. I'm like, the queen of procrastination. Oh, and ignore the awkward order of the lyrics. It's the first time I've tried arranging them, and I'm afraid I didn't do too good a job. Hope you enjoyed my writing though :D

~Gella

PS: This is also slightly AU because the Blacks have always lived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I had to write _something_, so I wrote it like how I wrote it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, eh?

PPS: Song/character suggestions are welcome *hint hint, nudge nudge*


End file.
